villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Villains Wiki:Battle Phase 2 (User Battles 5)
UPDATED RULES FOR FIGHTS WITH NO STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is not tolerable...EVER. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility) 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. 9. You can only perform actions with your own character(s). FOR FIGHTS WITH A STORYLINE: 1. No one-hit knockouts or instant kills, unless the kill in question is both A) part of the story, and B) performed with the consent of the User who controls the character about to die. 2. No profanity or degrading remarks aimed at the opponent User. It is okay if the characters use profanity against each other. 3. Blood and gore are permissible, but please avoid going "over-the-top", unless absolutely necessary. 4. Limit your move/turn to a reasonable number of actions- like one or two. 5. God-modding is ONLY permissible when and where the creator of a particular story allows it (mainly the antagonistic forces). If you are joining in someone elses story, you may NOT God-mod. (This includes bizzarely convenient powers that your character suddenly seems to aquire, god-like forms, or invincibility). 6. No unreasonable defying of the laws of physics. For example, you can't freeze something at -1000 Farenheight, because that temperature does not exist. (It is below 0 Kelvin). Keep magic powers reasonable for your character. 7. Please sound intelligent when writing, and not like a four-year old typing run-on sentences and bad grammer. (Especially since you're writing a story) 8. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated, and will make the vandal in question liable to be blocked from the wiki. 9. If you start a story, be sure that you'll be able to finish it. 10. Supernaturally powerful characters can only be entered in a story if the creator of the story allows it, or doesn't mind. These characters are in what is called the "Highest Power Tier" (i.e. past antagonistic characters such as The Secrets, Arodnap, Eclipse, Misery, etc.). 11. Protagonist characters can never, if not rarely, enter the Highest Power Tier (see Rule 10). 12. You can only perform actions with your own character(s). The Other Side The sun shone upon the metropolis brightly like a beacon of hope, yet in the cold and shadowed places, glowed with bitter, remorseless light. There was no wind in the urban bustle, just a monotonous hum of cars and people and voices. In the distance of the cold and shadowed places, however, the eternal hum of the city dwindled to a whisper, as if murmuring terrible secrets not meant for the ears of the civilized society. In the depths of the shadows was a girl with the appearance of a ravenous wolf. Her eyes- one colored the piercing blue of an eagle, the other colored the eerie green of a cat- seemed to illuminate the darkness around her. She moved silently with the cold mindset of a predator which craftily stalks its prey and strikes at the perfect moment. Or perhaps she herself was the prey, trained to fight and kill for survival. On her forehead was inscribed a black word- “PSI”. It was covered by a mass of long black hair streaked with lines of silver. Her lips were inhumanly thin; her skin unnaturally pale, giving her an otherworldly appearance. Around her neck was a dog tag and a silver locket. From a belt on her frayed jeans the girl extracted a wicked knife with a long, serrated blade. The rested the teeth of the blade gently against her arm, at the midpoint between her wrist and elbow. She began to draw the blade back slowly, watching her skin split open like a zipper, and the crimson line that followed the knife. She cringed slightly at the pain, but also smiled- a wild, savage, and insane smile. Her face contorted into one of madness. After this bizarre ritual was complete, she licked the blade of the knife, not caring that it had also split her tongue, and placed it in her belt. It still was wet with fresh blood. She walked along, through the shadows of the alleys, and out of the city, where she was confronted by two other figures, obscured with darkness. "Ready?" asked the first. "Always." responded the girl. They moved along, away from the city, toward the top of an old and weathered hill. In the center of the hill's summit was a blazing fire, circled by other figures, whose hellish faces were illuminated by the flame. One figure, a man with narrow eyes and long, unkempt hair, stepped forward into the circle. "Followers of Apollyon, heed my words- your service to the dark god will not go unrewarded! For Apollyon has promised his disciples that he shall purge the world of the corruption and oppression of order!" The other followers all murmured in approval. "Disciples! Chosen brothers and sisters! Present your offerings to appease the great Apollyon!" Each of the figures took from out of their belts or the folds of their cloaks a dagger, each stained with it's owner's blood. A green light began to glow around the hilltop, as each of the daggers became illuminated with emerald light. The flames turned a pale green color. "Great Apollyon!" cried the leader of the disciples. "Rise once more and purge the world of it's corruption! Destroy those who would oppress your most devoted followers! We implore you, mighty and terrible god of darkness! Hear our plea!" The flames shot into the air, towering above the disciples and glowing even brighter. It blazed for moments, before shrinking back down and disappearing into nothing, casting the hill into darkness. Chapter I The next day... (Anyone edit here, the setting is in the daytime within the city.) (I'll find my character to use soon Deathwalker. No worries.) Amnesty stands in a street, observing every human that comes passing. A man with long, dark hair and a flowing cloak walks by. Seeing Amnesty, he walks over. "You aren't from around here, are you?" Amnesty grins. "No. I'm not. What gave me away?" "I can just tell." said the man. "I see many things... but where might you be from?" "I'm from... somewhere else. That's all you need to know." "Okay, then." said the man. "I'm curious, though, as to why you are here- we don't see many outsiders here... not anymore." Amnesty looks away from the man before answering. "Let's say I'm just keeping an eye on things... what did you mean with 'not anymore?'" "Stories go on about this city... they say that evil rests here, demons wander the streets at night, other nonsense like that. The strange thing is how such fantastic stories have spread across the State so quickly." Amnesty looks at the stranger again. "Not just the state. The stories travel much further. And something tells me there's some truth to the stories." "What makes you think so? I haven't found a single shred of proof for these... these fairy tales." "I think I just have a gift to find these sort of things. But that's not something I'm willing to discus with a random stranger." Meanwhile, some distance away, the strange, black-haired girl, noticing Amnesty, stopped to stare for a second, before muttering an incantation. The ground began to shake as a dark shape rose from the earth, spreading two angelic wings, colored blacker than pitch. People began to scream and run. "Well, stranger, it seems you were right." said the man. Amnesty sighs. "I usually am.. though it doesn't please me very often. Seems I've got work to do... It'd probably be wise to get out of here..." Amnesty walks towards the the dark shape, drawing her sword. The man reaches into his cloak and draws a short, metal staff, tipped with a ruby sphere. "I'm not going anywhere." he says. The dark figure looks at Amnesty and the man, then turns away. Several other people arrive, all pale-skinned and thin. They kneel before the dark figure. Amnesty looks at the man. "Fine. But don't count on me for protection, as I might not be able to grant it." She turns towards the pale skinned people. "Do you know who, or what, they are?" "Wait... I think I recognize them... yes, I know what they are. They are a cult that lives under the shadows of this city. What they want, I honestly don't know..." The dark figure then disappears. The pale-skinned people draw their knives and head for Amnesty and the man. Amnesty waves her hand slightly, causing one of the pale-skinned people to fall back as if he was hit in his face. "That was a warning." The pale-skinned attackers continue to run forward at the duo- One leaps into the air to bring his knife down upon Amnesty, another attacks the mysterious man with the staff. The man wards off his attacker by deflecting the blow with his staff. Amnesty waves her hand, causing the attacker to be blown back. The man swings his staff, catching one attacker across his face, throwing him to the ground. Two other attackers brandish their knives at Amnesty, and rush at her. Amnesty mutters a few words and sends a bolt of green energy at the two attackers. {I don't know if I'm allowed to post here... Delete this if I'm not. Returned from a devastating computer crash.} man runs forward, brandishing a black stone sword with gold weins and a golden hilt and runs next to Amnesty. "Did I miss much?" Amnesty grins. "No, not really, we just got started..." "That's good. I'm Drasocon, by the way. Stopped by here for supplies, but I also heard there were some crazy cultists around. I never liked cultists much...." skin turns blue and cracks in scales, and a set of leathery wings pop out. "Let's bust some heads." Amnesty grins slightly. "Well, nice to meet you, Drasocon. I'm Amnesty." Amnesty whistles a tune, and suddenly a giant eagle flies over, landing at the other side of the street. "Nice trick. But I like mine better." shots a compressed fire rocket at a small group of cultists. However, the rocket seems to fizzle out, and the cultists laugh. A second later, the cultists explode in a blast of fire and go flying everywhere. "well, well, seems you don't even need my help anymore..." Amnesty dissapears, appearing on the other side of the street, catching a few cultist from behind. "But I'm not planning to let you have all the fun." "The more the merrier, I always say." slashes through a cultist and ducks under a blow before slamming him into the wall. As all of the cultists seem to have disbanded, the mysterious girl steps forward. An ominous air hangs about her. Her eyes, one sapphire blue, the other emerald green, seem to pierce through the soul. She draws her weapon- a long, serrated knife. Glad you're back! Just don't make my characters laugh, okay? They're MY characters. Thanks! Amnesty appears in front of the girl, her swords drawn and ready to attack. "Who are you?" "I... am nobody." The man with the staff stands next to Amnesty. "Who are-" he begins, before he notices the word "PSI" inscribed on the forehead of the girl. "Oh... s---..." he mutters. With a feral screech, the girl dove at the man like an eagle, who could barely lift his staff in time to defend himself. The impact of the two weapons caused the man to stagger backward. He barely had time to recover before the girl was upon him once more, swinging her knife with deadly accuracy. Amnesty quickly turns, shooting a bolt of energy at the girl. Faster than concieved to be possible, the girl turns and deflects the bolt of energy with her knife. She stares at Amnesty with venom in her unflinching cat-like gaze. The man takes advantage of the girl's distraction and swings his staff at her midsection. The girl, with out taking her eyes off of Amnesty, grabs the staff and jabs it into the man's gut with considerable force, stunning him. She kicks him across the face, sending him sprawling upon the ground. Amnesty growls a little, before waving her hand, moving the old man away from the girl. "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked who you are, but what you are..." The girl leaps at Amnesty like a tiger, brandishing her knife {Oops. Sorry.} throws a fire ball at the girl, and flys toward her. The fireball hits the girl, who is thrown to the ground in mid-jump, her clothes burning. She quickly rolls out of the way and dodges Drasocon's jump. She springs to her feet. Strangely, the tongues of flame still upon her seem to have no effect on her skin. "How come everyone seems to be fire-retardant nowadays?" turns and raises his sword. As the girl turns to face Drasocon, the streets become filled with soldiers, all garbed in black gear and carrying guns. "Freeze!" One shouts. "That girl is property of the State!" The girl suddenly twists, and jumps into the air, cat-like. The troops open fire, but not a single bullet seems to hit the girl as she flies at one soldier, cutting him down with her knife. She proceeds to the next, likewise, ending him with a single slice. Amnesty sends out a shockwave, sending the soldiers aroudn her flying. She turns towards the girl, keeping her sword ready to defend herself. "Why do soldiers always appear at the worst possible moment?" flies towards the girl, and slices at her neck... Dark Future Prologue The scene opens to a chaotic scene aboard a space-colony, which is under attack from what appears to be a small army of horrific machines that resemble metallic scorpions with human torsos and skull-like heads: a man runs across a corridor - which is littered with the corpses of fallen people of all ages. "..run.. don't look back.. just run.." the man pants as he runs, clutching onto a small device. "..oh god.. not going to make it.. but.. can't give up.." he continued as he slammed his free hand against a pad to open a door, the robotic monsters taking pursuit after him and firing red beams of energy haphazardly in his direction. "Harold!" a young woman yells out, standing next to what appears to be an active portal - she is in tears but has clearly been waiting on the man. "Sara! take it! while you still can!" the man yelled, giving the woman the device and motioning her towards the portal - to her shock he turns back as if to shield her passage. "Harold! please!" Sara pleaded, afraid of the portal and even more afraid of leaving behind the man - who she had always seen as a father-figure and protector. "..it's too late, Sara - you have to go.." Harold replied, bracing himself as the machines began to swarm into the area - they stopped firing but began to close in like wild-dogs to a kill. "Harold.. I can't.. I.." Sara cried, beginning to freeze in fear - visibly trembling. "damnit Sara! think about the children.. the future.." Harold snapped, losing his temper in the heat of the moment - putting his arms out defensively as the machines seemed to wait, almost mocking him with their presence. "..I.." Sara replied, shivering as she clutched the mysterious device - tears beginning to stream down her face. "..I know you're scared, it's alright.. we all get scared.. but I need you to go.. I need you to be brave.. please Sara.." Harold said, turning to her - his voice becoming calmer - only to be silenced as one of the machines suddenly harpooned the hapless man with a metallic stinger. "..Harold!" Sara yelled out and instinctively tried to lunge after him but stopped herself as the machines began to race at her - she did the only thing she could.. she closed her eyes and prayed as she leapt into the portal.. A flash of light.. Then darkness.. Chapter I The scene shifts to a suburban setting in the modern age - the exact date is hard to determine but it is certainly no more than a couple of years from the present at best and the sun is shining brightly as a few children play contently with a ball in an almost stereotypical "summer's day". Then in a split second the tranquility of suburbia is shattered as a portal opens in the middle of the street and a dishevelled woman emerges, her clothes are torn and her brunette hair is wild and unkempt - her eyes dart from side to side as she clutches a small device to her chest and breathes hard. (people can start editting below - as you may of guessed from the introduction this may be a lengthy storyarc so people should be aware of that before entering, thank you) A young woman steps up to the woman that appeared out of the portal. "Strange... You don't seem te belong here... Something seems to be wrong. What is your name?" The woman looks around, her eyes are filled with confusion and fear - as she's approached by the stranger she reacts suddenly and without warning "..can't stop.. can't think.. run.. run.. don't stop.. can't stop.." - with those cryptid words she scrambles to her feet and runs across the street, charging through the small crowd of curious by-standers. The woman continues to run, heading to the road - in her panic she doesn't see a large truck driving forward, the driver putting on the brakes and swerving: causing the woman to stop and freeze in the middle of the road, still clutching that mysterious device as her eyes grow large. Suddenly there's a flash of green light. The two women find themselves in front of a large castle, a small village a little further away. "You'll be save for now. Tell me, what's going on?" (Welcome to Amnesty's world, don't worry, she'll bring you back as soon as you ask her to Amnestyyy 19:52, January 24, 2011 (UTC)) Judgement Day The scene opens in space with a portal bursting opening - momentarily shattering the normal flow of space/time as a mysterious figure suddenly emerges, the figure launches itself outward towards a nearby world with surprising speed and soon lands on the barren surface. A large and powerful suit of advanced armor is the best way to describe the figure, vaguely humanoid but bulky and more machine than man - a familiar voice echoes across the area: "ARBITER! THE DAY HAS COME! FACE ME COWARD! FACE YOUR JUDGEMENT!". There is a moment's silence before a burst of hellish green flame appears, taking the form of Arbiter. Drawing his greatsword, he points it at the strange figure. "Who are you, and why do you seek your early judgement?" Arbiter asks dangerously. The armored figure looks to Arbiter and speaks out "..I am the one you tried to destroy, the one you humiliated.. you thought I was dead or forgotten, didn't you? yet I was alive.. I watched you and your allies, I learned a lot since we last met.. such as your name, Arbiter.. you who judged worlds and universes.. you who seek to judge me.. who are you to judge me, boy? I've already fought this war.. in my own reality.. a thousand worlds.. a thousand battles.. I won.." The figure lifts one of his arms, which morphs into a large sword - glowing with energy.. "..when we first met I thought you weren't worth my attention, the second time we met I sought vengeance.. this time I am here to destroy you.. but I will not kill you.. oh no.. I will keep you alive.. barely.. so you can watch as I purge this universe of everything you ever loved.. that will be your sentence for defying the Voice of Man" portal opens next to Arbiter. "Need any help, buddy?" (Back. At last. -Drasocon 17:48, January 30, 2011 (UTC)) (And if I'm not allowed to post yet, delete this.) "Drasocon?" Arbiter says, pausing for a moment. "It has been a long time...as surprised as I am to see you, this is a personal battle. Please... don't interfere." Arbiter turns back to the man. "All I ever loved has already been destroyed. I will have you know that I protect this universe more out of penance than love. But you... you have caused me much strife in the past, and to finally silence the Voice of Man will remove a great part of the burden I bear." Arbiter grasps his greatsword firmly in both hands, waiting for the Voice of Man to respond with either violence or words. silently floats a safe distance away, just to watch, but not before sticking his tonguem out at the Voice. "I expected such drivel from you but you try to hide behind a wall of lies, there is still things you fight for - those will be the firt things I tear apart.. you think redemption is possible? you think the universe can forgive you? here, Arbiter - this is what I think of "redemption".." the figure replies, a portal opens in the sky above and a beam of energy shoots across space - blasting into a small moon nearby, destroying a small colony on its surface: within moments the portal closes again. "..your universe is nothing to me, I come from an entirely different universe - some would question the right to erase the lives of three thousand colonists.. you and I both know we had no right to let them live.. now, you've said your piece and we have the dramon court-jester awaiting his own execution so.." - the figure walks forward, sword glowing as the image in the sky above is of the moon, its surface visibly scarred even from this great distance. "..let us begin the Day Of Judgement - you will be the first, then the pegacorn, the dramon will follow, the sorceress and then every other subnormal in this universe.. you will face me Arbiter, they will face something far worse.. they will face my children.. they are already on their way.. when they arrive the Judgement will begin.. their orders are to seek out their targets - they will not stop.." the figure says. The Dreamer The scene begins in a remote area of the Scottish Highlands, though in truth its more a Highlands of legend than fact - the fields of grass and heather spread out for miles at a time while hills and mountains serve to give the area its name, small rivers run quietly in the countryside as an old traveller walks down a deserted road. The traveller looks like a short old man with a balding head and a long grey beard, slightly hunched and not the prettiest of faces - in fact he seems somewhat deformed with a large nose, pointed ears and wrinkled skin: he carries with him a large backpack filled with all manner of trinkets. As the old traveller walks down the road a sudden wisp of light flies towards him, making him stop - the wisp soon materialising into the form of a tiny winged girl, no older than her mid-teens. "Where are the others, Papa? I searched all day but could not find them.. not even the kelpies.." the girl asked. "..they left, child - as am I.. this road leads to the Otherworld, the time has come for the Gentle Folk to pass from this land.." the old traveller responded. "..but why Papa? why must we leave? I like it here.." the girl enquired. "the world is changing child, the days of magic are at an end.. soon they will build cities and live a life of science, they will have no time for "fairy tales".." the old traveller replied. "how can you be sure? please Papa, I want to stay.." the girl complained. "I can't stop you, child - stay if you wish.. but know that you will be alone.. forever a dreamer in a world that has moved on.." the old traveller said. "..I.. I'm not afraid! I'll stay, you'll see Papa.. someday they'll remember us again.. someday they will learn to dream again.." the girl replied. "we will see, child.. we will see.. now if you'll excuse an old pooka - I must be off.." the old traveller﻿ said, wandering off - taking a few steps forward before vanishing into the mist. "..you'll see, some day.. they'll understand.." the girl whispered, almost to herself - turning back into a wisp as she fluttered away into the fields. Chapter 1 A few hundreds years passed by at best yet the world had changed considerably as the scene focuses on a busy urban city - not any city either, the focus is none other than the city of Edinburgh - the capital of what is now modern day Scotland. The streets are busy with a tide of tourists and the roads are equally busy with buses, cars and other vehicles - the tourist season is at its peak and thus the capital is enjoying even more activity than normal as people from all over the world come for business and pleasure. Moving amongst the crowd is a young man carrying a large stack of old books, he looks on the verge of dropping them as he rushes into an old store and promptly began to head down a set of stairs. "you off reading again Malcolm? this is a store, not a library you know.." the store owner remarked, a small but intimidating looking man with arms like tree trunks and a bushy moustache that was almost comical to look at. "I'm sorry.. it's just I got these new books.. they look really interesting.." Malcolm stuttered, pausing for a moment. "..ah, off with you.. just keep it down, I have a business to run you know.." the store owner replied. "..of course.. I.. yes.." Malcolm said, rushing down the stairs to the basement below - when he goes down its apparent this is no ordinary basement as it is covered in thick plant life and floating orbs, one of which flutters towards him and materializes in the form of a small winged girl. "did you find the books?" she asked, as if concerned. "..yes, wasn't easy.. why?" Malcolm replied. "no time to explain, those books are powerful magic - soon people will come looking for them.. we must be prepared.." the girl replied, fluttering away into the thick flora. "..very well.. lead the way, Dreamer.." Malcolm said, following her into the flora. (edit below this line, you may enter the store in a traditional manner or enter the basement itself - if you have opted for entering the basement however you'll find it currently empty: this is a long storyarc (as you may of guessed) and is completely unrelated to anything I've done before..) Amnesty enters the store, walking to the back, simple leaning against the wall.